Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Wishology (Full Movie)/Transcript
Here's remake version from Transcript of Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (Full Movie). The Prologue (The movie Beginnings, at Patchy's House) * Potty: Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet * Patchy: 'WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? * '''Potty: They're here to see Pooh's next adventure. Brawk! * Patchy: But I haven't got his next adventure, because I... well, I lost it! to cry * Children: off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! * Patchy: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about Winnie the Pooh. * Voice: Remembering, Winnie the Pooh! music video plays with Pooh * Audience: clapping * Patchy: I don't believe I lost his next adventure. in his peg leg'' I never lose anything.'' * Potty: What about your leg? * Patchy: Well, yeah, but... * Potty: And your eye. * Patchy: Well, the eye, I... * Potty: And your hand. * Patchy: And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where Pooh's next adventure is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over * Potty: What is it? Brawk! * Patchy: Hey... it's a map! It's a map to lost Pooh's next Adventure I lost! * Potty: It's a dream come true! * Patchy: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions like a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty * Potty: Brawk! * Patchy: ''elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting'' Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house * Mrs. Johnson: Would you boys like some cookies? * Patchy: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking * Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. * Patchy: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Pooh Bear. Only for Pooh Bear!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! 'Whoa!!! ''up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up '''YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this movie! laughs Dig it, get it?some more * Potty: in sand You stink! * Patchy: And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. * Potty: Brawk! * Patchy: the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! * Potty: an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on * Patchy: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Pooh's Adventures. eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! * Potty: Brawk! Pipe down! show some SpongeBob's walk, and when that ends a beeping noise comes from the TV; Patchy stares blankly for a moment * Patchy: That's it? That's ''his next Adventure? 'THAT WAS JUST SPONGEBOB'S WALK CYCLES!!!' * '''Potty:' What a rip! * Patchy: Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears POOH BEAR ''BETRYAED US!' cries I'm sorry when I love his dumb adventures series in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my Pooh Bear's stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! ''to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying * Potty: Sheesh, what a hothead! * Announcer: [on TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words) And now, for the real Pooh's next adventure. * Potty: Patchy, come back! There's more! * Patchy: Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. Timmy's Trilogy Wishes (Then the scene fades, as a the opening credits, and after that, where in the scene when Timmy is doing his trilogy wishes) * Timmy: I'm the one. (He does amazing stunts) * Mr. Crocker: He's the one. (Crocker follow him, starting the shut Timmy) * Mr. Crocker: There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. * Mr. Crocker (1# clone): There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. * Mr. Crocker (2# clone): '''I already said that. * '''Mr. Crocker: No, I said. * Mr. Crocker (1# clone): Are we gorgeous or what? * Mr. Crockers: (together) There's no escaping the world's most gorgeous army, Mr. Turner. (Timmy jumping in fin air, and going around three times) * Timmy: Uh, we're still spinning. (And Timmy fell down and hit a car) * Timmy: Yes! Nobody defeats Teo, master of the martial arts. Ha Ha! Hoo Hoo! (They start shouting Timmy, again) * Timmy: Ooh. (He start running, in slow monaching, and cut with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) * Cosmo: All right, Timmy! You may always be chosen last at school for kickball or as lab partner. * Wanda: But in your Trilogy wishes, you're always the chosen one. (Then Pooh and his friends just comes in) *'Winnie the Pooh:' Oh, hello, guys! *'Wanda:' Hey Pooh, What's up? *'Cosmo:' Long time, no see. *'Piglet: '''Good to see you. *'Timon: It's been a long time since then. *'Pumbaa: '''Great seeing the trilogy movies. *'Otis: 'What are you doing? *'Cosmo: We're just doing Timmy's Movie parodies Trilogy wishes. *'Timon: '''Can We watch it? *'Cosmo: Sure thing. (Back with Timmy, and they stopped at a restaurant, and Mr. crocker add more clones of him) * '''Timmy: Hey, you guys look hungry. You want sweet-and-sour pork or... (he hit them with his power) Kapow! * Mr. Crockers: No, thanks. we're allergic to MSG. (they got hit, and he clone more of him, Timmy runs away from then) (Back to them, Wanda calls Timmy) * Wanda: Timmy, get the ring. Get the ring! * Piglet: Yeah! Get the ring! (Back at Timmy, again, Timmy say Telephone poll and answer it) * Timmy: Get me a new Trilogy wish. This one's not fun anymore. * Mr. Crockers: What? We're totally fun. 'Cause fun starts with "F." (They throw Fs at him and going into the next trilogy wish) * Timmy: Cool. I'm in middle-earth. * Winnie the Pooh: '''Hay, Timmy. * '''Tigger: What's up, Timmy-Boy? * Timmy: Hey, Pooh, hey guys. * Otis: Long time no see. * Human Fluttershy: How have you been? * Timmy: I've been doing great. * Skipper: Timberous Turner, I presume. It's been a long time. * Private: What are you doing right now? * Timmy: I'm doing my trilogy wishes. * Donald: So, why you doing these wishes? * Timmy: Well, I always want to be the chosen one. * Eeyore: If you say so. (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof comes in) * Wanda: Here you go, chosen one. One ring to rule them all. * Human Applejack: Wait, that's a teething ring. * Timmy: Applejack's right, you know. * Wanda: Oh, sorry. Poof's teething. * Timmy: Yeah, I know. (Timmy give teething ring to Poof) * Wanda: Here you go, One ring to rule-- * Timmy: This is an onion ring! * Otis: '''Really? A Onion ring? * '''Cosmo: Oh, that's mine. (he attack Timmy, and he rubing the onion ring in his head) Precious... and delicious. * Eeyore: If figures. * Wanda: Oh, I know I've got that freaky ring somewhere. (She found it, from her hand) Oh, here it is. (She give the ring slowing, and they going to the volcano) * Wanda: Only the chosen on can take this ring and drop it into the fire of Dark Mount Gloom. * Otis: Dark Mount Gloom? What's that? * Kowalski: Well, Otis, this a mount is made of-- (She toke a bit) * Timmy: What? Are you telling us this mountain is chocolate? * Wanda: Dark Chocolate. What? Can't I have some fun on these wishes? (They made it to the top, they go blow away from the wind) * Cosmo: Timmy, throw the ring in the lava! (Timmy walks to the lava and throw the ring in it, and the wind the sun comes up) * Mickey: Wow, that's was quick. * Timmy: You said it, Mickey. Seriously, how about we have a little bit more action in my next chosen one mega action trilogy wish? * Human Rainbow Dash: I'd like that. * Abby: Me too. * Freddy: Me three. * Wanda: You got it. (They've going Timmy's third trilogy wish) * Timmy: WHOO HOO! I'm chosen one magic wizard boy Timmy Totter, and I'm playing Pooferscoop. (Timmy and Pooh and his friends follow Poof) * Cosmo: Timmy Totter? I prefer tater totters. (Cosmo hit that building) * Cosmo: Ah! * Human Applejack: Now this what I'm talking about. * Donald: You said it. (Wanda toke a bit on her broomstick) * Wanda: Oh, you've got to try this pretzel broomstick. * Winnie the Pooh: It's a Honey Broomstick? * Rabbit: How you think of food, in the time like this? * Winnie the Pooh: '''I'm pratice. * '''Timmy: That does it. I'm not making any more wishes before breakfast. (Timmy got zapped) * Tigger: What was that? * Goofy: Um, guys, look! * Wanda: Oh, No! It's the ultimate bad, nasty wizard, Moldywart. * Vicky: It's not Moldy, but it is indeed a wart. (Laughing) * Pip: We're in trouble now! * Pig: Look out, she mint be gassy. (She start to zapped him, again. Than) (they running away, they hid on that building) * Cosmo: Timmy, before you get destroyed, can you wish me up some ketchup for the tots? (Than Vicky zapped the building throw and her head pops out throw that hole) * Vicky: Ha Ha! Here's Moldy. (They start running again, and Jorgen comes in) * Jorgen: TURNER! (He did arid of Vicky) * Jorgen: STOP! * Timmy: Cool, Jorgen got rid of Moldywart, and now We can scoop the poof. * Winnie the Pooh: And we better do it fast. * Pig: Yeah! * Simba: Let's do this! * Otis: Charge! (They start chasing Poof, again. Then Jorgen give rid of Cosmo and Wanda. Then finally Timmy got it) * Timmy: Yes! * Tigger: (Laughing) Now that what I called fair playing. * Skipper: '''Awesome game! * '''Private: '''Let's celebrate! * '''Otis: '''What could go wrong? (The Jorgen give rid of Poof, too) * '''Timmy: Poof? Have, what gives? We're playing a game here! * Tigger: Yeah, do you know all the sports, Jorgen. * Rabbit: That's right. * Jorgen: The Fun times are over. This is not a game. Remain the shadows. Do not speak your name! * Timmy: Uh, you're freaking me out here, dude. (And Jorgen send Timmy and Pooh and his friends falling) * All: (Screaming) (And they landed at Timmy's House) * Winnie the Pooh: '''Oh! We're back your house, Timmy. * '''Timmy: You're right, Pooh, A trilogy wish with a twist ending. I'll wish up another sequel after school: The Chosen one 4: Jorgen's a Jerk. * Simba: That's not a good idea. * Timmy: Any other suggestions? * Pig: I was gonna suggest The Chosen one 4: Poopy McHits-a-lot, but yours is good, too. * Rabbit: That's the dumbest idea, I've ever heard. * Human Fluttershy: Um, can we go inside now, I'm hungry. * Human Pinkie Pie: Yeah, me too. * Pip: Me three. * Winnie the Pooh: Me four. * Otis: Let's find something to eat. * Timmy: Ok than. Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? * Mickey: Hey, where are they? * Twilight Sparkle: They were here a moment ago. * Tigger: Where'd they go? * Timon: Jorgen must has taken them somewhere. * Kowaski: Yeah, maybe they having a. Emergency meaning for a problem at Fairly World, that all fairlies must counting for. * Skipper: '''Good point, Kowaski. So, when they'll come back? * '''Kowaski: '''I have no idea. * '''Skipper: Well, let's just wait until they get back. * Timmy: Yeah, that's a good idea, Skipper. (They went inside) *'Timmy:'Hay, dad, mom. Can I get some cereal? Something crunchy that's bad for me? Preferably with a toy with the box? *'Mr. Turner:' Eh, honey, why is a buck-tooth street urchin with a pink hat calling us mom and dad, and his friends doing here and asking for food? *'Timmy:' Um, 'cause I'm your son? *'Mickey:' Yeah, Timmy, remember, your son? *'Human Rainbow Dash:' Yeah, he's your son. *'Mrs. Turner:' But we don't have a son. We decided against having children so we have more money, less responsibility, and weekends free. *'Mr. Turner:' Yeah, having kids would only tie us down and prevent us from doing fun things, like going to this weekend's Big M.A.R.F. Festival. *'Timmy:' The Middle-aged Rock festival? *'Both:' 'Cause you're never too old to rock and roll! (they beak their backs) *'Both:' Ow! Our Backs! *'Rabbit:' Are you two out of your minds!? *'Human' Twilight: 'You're guys 50-60 years old. *'Mr. Turner: They are right. Maybe we are too old. To the heating Pads! *'Mrs. Turner:' Grab a muffin, and let yourself and your friends out, street urchin. (They walk away in pain) *'Timmy:' Street Urchin? M.A.R.F. festival? Eh, I got weirder mornings. *'Pip:' Let's go grab a muffin. *'Timmy:' No, not that one. *'Pumbaa:' That's too magical. *'Skipper:' We don't want that last time. Nora Beady's Report (Nora Beady was watching them) *'Nora Beady:' Nora's log: Turner's date 438.5. I am beginning my all-day easedropping on Pooh bear and his friends. (Than she spooted something, and it was Simba, and his friends) What it's that Simba, I didn't see him since I meat him back at the great Valley. Huh? (Then Dr. Facilier comes in) *'Nora Beady:' Oh hey, Facilier! What's going on? *'Dr. Facilier:' Jafar and the others are waiting for you, Nora. *'Nora Beady:' They are? *'Dr. Facilier:' Yes, they want to see you clown immediately. *'Nora Beady:' Alright, I'm coming. (Nora Beady has arrived at Jafar and the others are) *'Nora Beady:' Uh, hello everyone. (Everyone is look at her) * Dr. Blowhole: '''Why, hello their Nora. * '''Nora Beady: So uh, how are things? * Jafar: You're late!! * Hades: 'Yeah, Your late! I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner! (At the school) *'Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda! Where the heck are they? *'Simba:' I wonder why Jorgen takes Cosmo and Wanda away. *'Timon:' I don't know? *'Human Rainbow Dash:'This is stranger than our world. *'Timmy: '''Well, If I have to face the education system without magic, I better be prepared. *'Otis:' Me too. (At the the classroom, Timmy, Pooh and his friends walks in) *'Timmy:' Hey, guys. Where's my seat? *'Chester:' Wow, a new kids who doesn't know we're not cool! *'Timmy:' What are you talking about? I know you're not cool, and It's me. HELLO! *'Private: What's your deal anyway? *'Pooh: '''Do you remember him? *'Eeyore: 'Yeah. *'A.J.: I'm A.J., the class genius, new kids. You can have my seat. I'll stand. *'Otis:' A.J. You know us, Timmy Turner! *'Duke:' Yeah, and Duke, too. *'Human Flurttershy:' You've got to remember us, A.J. and Chester! *'Human Rarity:' Yeah, you guys, and Timmy are friends. *'Timon:' You know it, right? *'Timmy:' Guys, we're not-- *'Mr. Crocker:' New Kids! Don't you guys know these kids aren't cool? A.J.(he use a megaphone), "F" FOR STANDING! Man, I love megaphones. Okay, class, Today's assignment is to think of clever ways to destroy the new kids' self-esteem. *'Timmy:' But we're not new kids. Look, I've even done the homework you assigned on the Big Dipper. *'Mr. Crocker:' Hmm, an overachieving suck-up. I like it. But "F"! *'All:' (Screams) *'Mr. Crocker:' That's how we roll in the fifth grade. And everyone knows there's no such thing as the "Big Dipper." *'Rabbit:' You got to be kidding me. *'Mr. Crocker:' Oh I'm not kidding. *'Timmy:' The Big Dipper doesn't exist? *'A.J.:' Where'd you guys move here from, Dumbsville? (Everyone is laughing at them) *'Timmy:' I've lived here my whole life! And Pooh visited me all the time! What's wrong with you guys? I'm you best friend. You beat me up every day. And I've been in love with you since kindergarten! *'Mr. Crocker:' Awkward. *'Skipper:' This is embarrassing. *'Timmy:' First my parents, and now you guys? What's wrong with everyone? Look at me! I'm Timmy! TIMMY TURNER!! (Then, Head Eliminator comes in) *'Head Eliminator:' Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner. *'Timmy:' Okay, what the heck is that? *'Chester: '''Wow, another new kids! (Head Eliminator shout a laser with his heads) * '''Chester: '''Who shoots deadly lasers! *'Otis: Milk me. '''Mr. Crocker: Okay, class, new assignment. Run for your-- darn this chalk--Life! (Crocker and students screams and left the classroom. Head Eliminate life Mr. Crocker's desk) * Head Eliminator: 'Eliminate Timmy Turner. (He destroy his desk) *'Timmy: It's official. This is the weirdest morning ever! *'Pip:' Now what? *'Otis:' I know, Run in feel! *'Rabbit:' Run, run! We gotta run! *'Tigger:' Make at break for it! *'Timon:' Let's get out of here! *'Skipper:' Move boys, Move! (They started running) *'Timmy:' We got to get out of here fast. *'Freddy:' Yeah, but which vehicle to take? *'Timmy:' No. No. (They found A.J.'s Ride) * Otis: Perfect. * Mickey: Get on! (they got on it) *'Timmy:' Thank you, A.J. (They drove off) * Pooh: That was a close one. * Rabbit: Tell me about it. I've almost lost my tail. Fairly-Gum-Ball Machine (All the fairies is in that Gumball machine at "Snacks") * Wanda: Ah! Where are we? Last time I remember is Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy's Trilogy wish. * Cosmo: '''And the last thing I remember is you saying the last you remember is Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy's Trilogy wish. * '''Poof: Poof! * Cupid: Oh! We're in a gumball machine. * Tooth Fairy: I hope we're sugarless. * Cosmo: Every Fairly in the FairlyWorld must be in here. * Juandissimo: '''I'm more of a fireball than a gumball. At least we're not at the bottom, like Binky. * '''Binky: (Voice) Hi, guys. * Wanda: Well, I don't know why Jorgen put us in here, but we're getting out. Oh, no, our wands are gone. * Cosmo: and our hands are gone! * Tooth Fairy: But at least we're safe. (Than a boy just comes in) * Cosmo: Not Safe! (He bring Binky out) * Binky: (Screams) * All: Uh, no! He's got Binky! * Binky: I don't want to be a Gumballlllll! (He start chewing Binky) * Binky: (Screams) * All: Ah, The horror! (he brings out all the money out) * All: The Quarters! The Cave Prophecy/The Villains Appearances (At the Jungle) * Jorgen: Don't let go. (At a snow storm) * Jorgen: (grunting) (At the desert's rest stop) * Jorgen: You guys could have let go that time. (And Back to Fairly World) * Timmy: We're back here again? * Jorgen: Oh, You're got to be kidding me. * Human Rainbow Dash: So why we looking for anyway? * Jorgen: The Cave of Destiny. It is all your questions will be answered. * Kowaski: The Cave of Destiny? * Private: That's a weird name. * Goofy: You can said that again. * Simba: So, where is it? * Pip: Maybe is that mountain over there? * Timmy: Yeah, Pip is right, it is that cave up there. (they found it) * Jorgen: Man, why can I never find that place? (At the cave) * Timmy: The Cave of Destiny is creepy. * Jorgen: Oh, these are just from last year's halloween party... I think. We also rent out the cave for weddings and bar mitzvahs. * Genie: Really? * Jorgen: Yeah, really. * Timmy: Okay, where was I? Oh, yeah. * All: What's going on? * Jorgen: Maybe these pretty pictures will help.(He poof of a prophesy pictures) Or, as we call them in Fairly World... (in booming voice) The Cave Prophesy! * Timmy: The cave prophesy? * Jorgen: No, you're not saying it right. Go with the echo. (in booming voice) The Cave Prophesy! * Human Applejack: What's that? * Jorgen: I'll tail you. In ancient Fairy Times, A fairy's main job was to fight, no frolic. * Donald: Frolic? * Goofy: What does that mean? * Jorgen: I was getting to that. They constantly battled a mysterious enemy called The Darkness.... And Its agents of destruction, eliminators. And they fairy warriors were victorious only when they combined all of their wand powers and neutralized The Darkness with its natural enemy, light. But our ancient ancestors feared the mysterious foe would come back. So they sent millions of our strongest soldiers into the void of space to illuminate it... So that should the Darkness ever return, we will have a shield of protection no unlike today's underarm deodorants. * Timmy: Amazing! * Otis: '''I know right! * '''Tigger: Awesome! * Timmy: Do you have any popcorn? * Jorgen: Small, Medium, or Large? * Timmy: Surprise me. * Winnie the Pooh: '''So the stars in space are really fairy warriors. * '''Timmy: And they watching out for the Darkness? * Jorgen: They are our first warning system. And last night, our deepest outpost, the Big Dipper brigade, just disappeared. * Timmy: '''The Big Dipper? * '''Mickey Mouse: So that's why Crocker say it doesn't exist. * Jorgen: Yes, I had to wipe away all memory of its existence so people wouldn't freak out. I also wiped away any memory of you so that no one would say your name and give away you location. * Timmy: So this great, but how does it affect us? * Jorgen: I'm not finished. Our ancestors then hid an all-powerful magic wand the could destroy the darkness, should it ever return. And to protect this white wand form falling into the wrong hands, they decided that only a chosen one could possess it and unlock its true powers. * Timmy: Cool. * Goofy: So, where is it? * Jorgen: No one knows, but it said, that this cryptic message reveals its location. So far, no one has been able to solve the ancient riddle. * Pig: What does it say? * Freddy: Hold on, let me get my ready glasses. * Pip: Dude, you can't ready. * Freddy: Oh, can't I? his throut Gilly-Bob, Gilly, flighr boot. Ha, in your faces! * Skipper: Rico? (Then Rico slaps at Freddy) * Human Fluttershey: So what it really said? * Timmy: "The Wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss..." * Private: What does that mean? * Jorgen: You tell to Timmy, because the chosen one is him, Timmy Turner! * Timmy: What?! * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT?! * Piglet: What?! * Winnie the Pooh: What?! * Rabbit: What?! * Eeyore: Huh?! * Otis: What?! * Otis's Friends: Say What?! * Human Pinkie Pie: What?! * Timon: What?! * Pumbaa: What?!? * Simba: What? * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: What?! * Jorgen: Yes, check it out. Pink hat, big teeth, initials T.T. And I am not the only one who knows it. * Timmy: The Eliminators were here? They know I'm the chosen one? * Rabbit: And you just said his name out loud? * Jorgen: And it echoed a bit too, didn't it? * Familer Voice: Oh, yes you did. * Piglet: What was that? * Otis: Guys, my cow senise are tinkling. * Pip: You're what? * Otis: My cow senise. You know, don't you renember, I once biten by alien cow, became down by bowl by superpower? * Pip: Uh, that never happen. * Otis: Never or less, my cow senise that Jafar is here! * Goofy: WHAT?!?! Jafar is here! * Donald Duck: And Iago, too! * Peck: Wait, how you know that, Otis? (Then, Jafar and Iago shown up) * Jafar: Well, he's a superhero. Every superhero had those kind of powers. * Iago: Yeah! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, No! It's really him! * Human Rainbow Dash: I shouldn't know you two were behind this! * Jafar: Sorry to spoiled learning about Prophecy, fools. But we can't allowed the chosen one and you heroes, mocking about, ruining her plans. * Private: Wait, who's "her"? * Familer Voice: '''That'll be me. (Then Evil Sunset Shimmer appear) * '''Winnie the Pooh: Sunset Shimmer? That's impossible! You'd reformed. * Human Applejack: That's not the real Sunset Shimmer. She's a clone created from Tino's nightmare. * Human Rainbow Dash: I thought she was destroyed when Tino and friends were with Osmosis Jones. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Right you are, Rainbow Dash. You see I was created by Mephiles, the true master of evil. And you must be Winnie the Pooh, Bower told me all about you. * Skipper: He and Tino are our friends! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Whatever, this is a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about me. And I already acknowledged it. * Rabbit: If that so, than why you controling the Darkness? * Timmy: Yeah, you have been a lot of trouble to making the eliminators capture us. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Pop, what happens if you found the white wand to find out how to destroy the darkness with it? (Timmy doesn't know) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: You don't know? Seriously? And you're supposed to be the Chosen One? Then again, what other chances you think you have until we capture you and others. (Simba growls at her) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Oh, and I suppose to keep an eye on your king. Hate for him to be... taken away from you. * Simba: (Spike voice) Is that a threat? * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Oh of course not. * Simba: (Growls) * Timon: '''Well, we're gonna find the wand, and stop you're plans! * '''Evil Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I can't let that happen. * Pip: Oh, and why not, miss? * Familer Voice: '''Because we can't let you interfere with her plans. (Then Maleficent comes in) * '''Pig: Oh my godness, it's Maleficent! The ugly witch! * Otis: Let us go, you-- * Maleficent: Silence! We're making domands around here! * Human Applejack: What are you doing here? * Maleficent: We just wanted to make sure you won't get in our way. * Tigger: Oh, yeah, said who? (Then Dr. Facilier comes in) * Dr. Facilier: Why we said so of course, Tigger. (Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy and Peck gasp) * Otis: Shadow Man! (Pig faited) * Timon: Oh, why I bother! Let me have him, let me have him! Here, hold this? * Pumbaa: Okay! (He holds Timon's tail) * Timon: Let me have him, let me have him! * Pumbaa: Okay! (He let go Timon's tail) * Timon: I'm thinking you missing the point. * Pumbaa: Oh. * Familer Voice: '''Gee, who wee. What that guy go, huh? * '''Genie: Hades?!?! * Hades: That's me baby! La-la-boom! * Tigger: Why are you here, whats-your-face! * Hades: To settle the score, of course. * Private: At least it can't be anymore worse. * Familier Voice: Think again, dumb penguin. (Then Ratigan and Fidget comes in) * Ratigan: Hello, Pooh bear. It's been a while. * Winnie the Pooh: Ratigan and Fidget! * Otis: What who's are those two? * Rabbit: They're the bad guys who try to become rulers of England. * Pig: So, you the one, who captured Christopher Robin * Ratigan: Yes! * Fidget: That's right, then we'll carry you guys to Bowser and he'll take care of you, guys, for good! * Tigger: Okay first, Jafar and Iago, then this clone, then Maleficent, then Shadow Man, then Hades, and now Ratigan and Fidget. Oh, who's next?! * Dr. Facilier: Just six more of your old friends. (Then, Scar arrived) * Scar: Pooh, Otis, Simba. (Chuckles) I'm little surprise to see you. * Pooh: It's Scar! * Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh-oh. * Simba: '''You again! * '''Scar: That's right, I come back for my revenge!! * Pooh: ''' What kind of revenge are you speaking of? * '''Scar: '''Oh nothing, Just my Revenge! (Then, Pete appeared) * '''Mickey: '''It's Pete! * '''Pete: '''Surprise! * '''Tigger: We'll show him! Come on, Pooh show him whaf you're made of. * Pooh: Fluff. * Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. * Pete: You got that right. Because we're coming at y'all! As revenge for what you did. * - * - * - (Then, Dr. Blowhole appears) * Dr. Blowhole: * Skipper: Blowhole?! * Dr. Blowhole: What's that a entrances, or what? * Peck: Uh, who's this guy? * Tigger: He's Blowhole, he's one of our arch enemies, Peck. * Mickey Mouse: Okay Blowhole, what are you doing here this time?! * Dr. Blowhole: '''Why tail, when I can show. You'll prescient to this, Kowalski, with the Evil Sunset Shimmer's premission. I have installed a The Cave of Destiny theater system. High-Definition with Surround Sound. Extreeeeeeeemely spendy. * '''Kowalski: Oh, why do the bad guys always get the good stuff? * Abby: No clue. * Skipper: '''Same here. * '''Mickey Mouse: But that doesn't answer my question! * Otis: I think I know, you join Evil Sunset Shimmer and the others to control the Darkness, so you can get revenge on Pooh and his friends. * Dr. Blowhole: Well, thank you, Professor spoiler! But you let out the part where I also came here with my partner... (Then, Makunga appears) * Makunga: In crime. * Skipper: Makunga! * Makunga: That's me. * Dr. Blowhole: It's very inportant part, it's my favorite part. * Makunga: I see you not with Alakay, huh? * Dr. Facilier: By the way, we got one more friend for you to meet. * Freddy: Let me guess, Nora Beady? (Then finally, Nora Beady appears last) * Nora Beady: That's right! * Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy and Peck: Miss Beady!! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Oh really, because this will be the end for you guys. Oh, boys. (Then the Lead Eliminator came through the wall) * Head Eliminator: Eliminate Timmy Turner. * Timmy: Man, that thing looks terrifying. Back on Earth/To Las Vegas (Back on Earth) (At M.E.R.F.) (Telephone rings) *'Officer 1#:' Military Extraterrestrial Research Facility. Uh-huh. Yeah. I see. (He send M.E.R.F. alarm) *'Officer 2#:' What's with the M.E.R.F. Alarms? *'Officer 1#:' Look, it's probably nothing, but it seems that every star in the sky has completely vanished. *'Officer 2#:' Eh, you're right: It's probably nothing. (He spill his drink) Every star in the sky has vanished? *'Officer 1#:' Should we put out an emergency broadcast letting the population of earth know that an alien attack is imminent? *'Officer 2#:' Yes, the people have a right to know what's going on. Or... (At M.A.R.F. Machine Radio) *'Man:' (Voice) In others news, The Government has announced that they turned off the stars to conserve energy. *'Mr. Turner:' Ooh, I totally believe that. We have such a great government. *'Mrs. Turner:' And they're never lied to us, because deceiving people is wrong. *'Mr. Crocker:' Fan belt's fixed. let's M.A.R.F. and roll, Baby! (They drove off and stopped, again) *'All:' Potty break! (Back to Fairly World) *'Timmy:' Okay, Don't panic, guys. I'm the chosen one. All we have to do is get back to Earth, get the dumb wand, defeat The Villains and The Darkness. *'Winnie the Pooh:' So guys, can you tell us about The clone of Sunset Shimmer? *'Skipper:' Yeah, since when the last time our friend Tino faced her? *'Human Rainbow Dash:' Tino and his friends was with Ozzy and Drix in the City of Frank. *'Human Rairty:' Which she was working for Thrax. (A flashback starts) *'Thrax:' Now all of this is going down tonight so I want everyone to be prepared! *'Evil Sunset Shimmer:' And tonight, one of you germs have gave me my true love, Tino. *'Osmosis Jones:' Tonight?! "Uh can we do it next week? Me and Malca got tickets to Wrestlemania." *'Thrax:' You see this? This little DNA beed comes from a little girl in Riverside California. Didn't like to wash her hands. Took me three whole weeks. And this one. Nicest lady in Detroit moat-time. Six days flat. And there's this old guy in Phillie. I've killed him in 72 hours. Yeah, I'm better as go along baby, but the problem is I've never set a record! Until my man, Frank that is and with Evil Sunset Shimmer's help, I'm gonna take him down with in 48 hours. Get my own chapter in the medical books! *'Evil Sunset Shimmer:' And we can bring me Tino. I want him all to myself. (The germs agreeing with the plan except for Ozzy and Tino) *'Osmosis Jones: '''Excuse me? Excuse me? I've got one more question here. Is there anything that say a white blood cell and his friends can do to stop this evil plan? You know hypertherly speaking that is. (Thrax and Evil Sunset Shimmer walks toward Ozzy and Tino) *'Thrax:' And who are you? *'Osmosis Jones:' Who am I? Who am I? Uh? Bad-Booty-Shaking-Picking Noses. *'Evil Sunset Shimmer:' And who are you my handsome looking man? *'Tino Tonitini:' Who me? I'm am...uh?... the Tinonator. *'Osmosis Jones:' Yeah. That who we are. *'Thrax:' I've never heard of ya. *'Osmosis Jones:' That's because you just got here. But you don't any of these suckers when it comes to illing Bad-Booty-Shaking-Picking Noses stands above all the rest. (hits a hand shaped germ) *'Germ #1:' Oh that hurt. (hits Ozzy, revealing his and Tino's identity) *'Germ #2:' Hey! That ain't no germ! That's a cop! And that kid too! (The germs grab them) * '''Thrax:' Well, look what we have here an officer of Frank finalist. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: And my true love, Tino Tonitini. I want him. Oh and Thrax, dispose that cop. * Thrax: With pleasure, Evil Sunset Shimmer. Somebody lay down a towel! It's gonna to be messy. (Then, the blast come through the wall) *'Evil Sunset Shimmer:' What the-?! *'Drix:' Attention germs, and evil clone, you are surrended! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Surrended! *'Osmosis Jones:' Yo, hammer. You can stop dancing. *'Tino Tonitini:' Yeah, you can cut it out, Drix. (Then, Drix stops dancing then, Ozzy gets himself and Tino free) *'Osmosis Jones:' What kept you? *'Tino Tonitini:' And what are you guys doing here?! *'Noby: '''Making sure you're save. And to kick butt of course. *'Marco Diaz:' And it's time to bring the fight to time, right Big G? (Big G is laughing getting ready for a fight, as the little one is unfrozen as he sees Thrax and Sunset Shimmer, he freaks out and runs off) (flashback ended) *'Freddy:' Whoa. That's awful. *'Human Fluttershy:' She wanted Tino to belong to her. And she still continues to do it until she accomplish it. *'Rabbit:' Oh dear, mercy me. *'Piglet:' Oh dear, mercy me, too. *'Mickey:' Wow! *'Timmy:' So what you're saying is that Evil Sunset Shimmer want Tino for herself, and she try to get what she wants? *'Human Fluttershy:' Sadly yes. *'Rabbit:' So, all we had to do is do the same thing we did real her, when she evil. *'Timon:' Last time Simba, Pumbaa and I faced her, she was working for Scar. *'Simba:' Timon's right, guys. You can't turn back on then. *'Pumbaa:' Yeah, thinking about last time still gives me the creeps. *- *'Mickey:' But first, we gotta find the way to get back to earth and find that wand. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Human Applejack:' The Darkness will be here by now. We should find the wand. But what is the Darkness. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Um, guys. I see we have some small problems. (The Darkness comes in) *'Timmy:' Okay, that must be it. (Screams) *'Rabbit:' Run, run! We gotta run! * '''Tigger:' Make at break for it! (They start running, again) * Timmy: How We get back to Earth? Wait; Jorgen's Fairy Cycle. (Every one got in the Fairy Cycle) * Timmy: Awesome! We'll just blast through this portal, and then Turner-- (They jump off the cycle with no move-ness, they start running, again) * All: (Screams) * Tigger: '''It's a dead end! We're Trap! Trap like brackets! * '''Otis: The Darkness will devour us all! It's probably watching us right now! I don't taste good! I'm very gamey, if you're watching! So scared. * Abby: Otis, snap out of it. * Peck: Get it together, man. * Freddy: Coward! * Pig: You sicken me. * Pip: Could you bend down a bit? * Otis: Yeah, no problem. * Pip: Man up! * Otis: Why? * Abby: Guys, slapping Otis isn't going to help us to get down to Earth. * Freddy: You're right. Let's kick him. * Abby: No, Freddy. * Timmy: Think, Turner. What fairy goes back and forth to Earth more than anybody? * Pip: Um, you mean like a Tooth Fairy? * Timmy: Bingo! Tooth Fairly Enterprises, home of the legendary quarter transporter. Every time an Earth Kid puts a tooth under their pillow, It comes here, and it's replaced, by cold, hard cash. * Abby: How are we going to do that? * Timmy: It's easy. I just making it the the turner returner. * Otis: I don't get. * Human Rarity: Me either, but let's see whether it works. (Every one is on the conbar- balt) * Timmy: I hope this works. (All of Fairly World is sucked up By the Darkness) (Back on Earth) * Boy: I wonder what the Tooth fairy left. (He found Timmy and the others) * - * - * - * Timmy: Shh. Dude, I'm the Chosen One. * Boy: No, you're a crazy kids under my pillow who stole my quarter! Mom, quarter thiefies! (Everyone running) * All: (Screams) * Boy: My dad's a cop! (Than Cop car chasing them) * All: (Screams) (They trip and when into the sewer line, Timmy found a wanted sign of him) * Timmy: That was Quick. * - * - * - * - * :'''Yeah, and there's no way we can locate this wand on our own. * '''Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, where are you? (Back at "Snacks") * Binky: (Screams) * Cosmo: He's still chewing Binky. * Boy: Ugh, this one lost its flavor. (He throw Binky) * Binky: It's horrible in there. And he recently had nachos. * All: (Screams) * (he got Wanda) * Boy: Ooh, a tasty pink gumball. * Cosmo: Wanda! Wanda! No! (Cosmo say Wanda) * Wanda: Cosmo, No! * Juandissimo: '''Wanda, I feel terrible for your loss. Would you like to make out? (Cosmo break free out of boy's mouth) * '''Cosmo: Who's up for a balloon ride to freedom? (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof got out of "Snacks") * Juandissimo: '''Quick, everyone. Into the gross kid mouth! (Every Fairy went into kid's mouth and he fell off the table) * '''Cosmo: Whee! * Wanda: Cosmo, you saved us. * Cosmo: Hang on to my bubble butt, baby! Whee! (Back to Timmy) * Timmy: The Chosen one was alone in the city. But he and his friends knew if they could find his fairies, he could solve this ancient riddle and locate the-- (They got hit by a bus) * Woman: Okay, follow me to see the kiss, Schmodin's most famous sculpture, here at the Dimmsdale Art Museum. * Timmy: The Kiss. Wait a second. The White wand is hidden in the rock and sealed with a kiss. I don't need Cosmo and Wanda. The Wand is in that statue. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Inside the building) * Woman: Considered priceless, the statue is 500 years old. More than a work of art, it's a work of magic. * Timmy: Excuse me. Coming through. Hey, hey, what's going on? How's tricks? Like the shoes. (Timmy broke it) * Woman: Suffering Statues! * Timmy: Don't panic. I'm the Chosen One. I'm saving your lives. * Woman: Security! * Timmy: There's no wand. Where's the wand? * Men: Freeze, Statue smasher! * Men 2#: Hey, he's also the Quarter thief. * Timmy: And that's when the Chosen One Decided to... Run! (He run outside and stop) * Men: Freeze! * Men 3#: And tell us, mystery lady, have you seen the evil perpetrator? * Timmy: Uh, nope. I'm just standing here, being a lady. I use lipstick. * Men 3#: Thanks, trustworthy citizen with a renaissance smile. Move out, boys! (They left) * Timmy: No wander I'm the Chosen One. I'm good. * Winnie the Pooh: Yeah, that was easy for being the master of disquise. You'd gave them the slip. * Human Pinkie Pie: '''Yeah, great one, too. * '''Timmy: '''Yeah, come on, let's go! (Than, Timmy let his Wanted picture behind, Head Eliminatior saw it) * '''Head Eliminator: '''The Chosen One is here. We were fooled. Find them. And someone tell the boss about it. * '''Eliminator 1#: And we will... Right after we hit the sweet Pink Shirt shop. * Head Eliminator: What? * Eliminator 2#: '''Oh, you're the only one who gets to wear cool Earth clothes? * '''Head Eliminator: '''Ugh. Hurry up. (They wen into the shop and got pink t-shirt) * '''Both: Sweet! (At Timmy's house) * Timmy: '''I know Jorgen erased everyone's memory of me, But let's just hope he didn't erase... The Timmy Cave. * '''Rabbit: Of course, the Timmy Cave! Let's go there! * Abby: Right. * Mickey Mouse: Well alright! Let's go. (Everyone went down into the Timmy Cave) * Timmy: I knew the Fairy Snacking Tracking Device would pay off Someday. (And it show they in Las Vegas) * Timmy: Los Vegas? * Timon: Vegas? What are they doing in Vegas? * - * - * Timmy: Okay, not a problem. 'Cause I have The Turner Cycle. * Otis: Yeah, what can go wrong? * Pig: Time to fight! * Pip: You know what time it is? * Timmy: Time to rock and roll. (They got out and his M.E.R.F. Van) * Officer 1#: Well, Well. Just the man M.E.R.F.'s looking for. Winnie the Pooh meets K.I.S.S. "It's Party Time!" (At fairy World) * Wanda: You did it, Timmy. You found the white wand and stopped the Darkness. * Pooh: And you stop Evil Clone and Villains, too! * Tigger: Way to go Timmy-boy! * - * - * - * - * Timmy: And since they missed M.A.R.F., I got mom, dad, and Crocker and M.E.R.F. the best seats in the house. * Wanda: How did you get Jrogen to let you do that? * Jorgen: 'Cause he's the Chosen One and I own him one. But I'm erasing all their memory of Fairy World when the show is over. * Timmy: I gotta say it's good to be the Chosen One. (Then some guys just come in) * Turbo Thunder: At last! I, Turbo Thunder, The Chosen One, have completed my training and have arrived to obtain the White Wand and to light the Darkness. And there it is. From Titanium Teeth and Pits of Wonder, sing, White Wand with Turbo Thunder! (He grab the wand) * Turbo Thunder: Stand down, Evil space hole of destruction! Where's the big, scary space hole? There's supposed to be a big, scary space hole. Am I late? * Tigger: Who is this nutjob? * Mickey: Wait, he's the Chosen One? And Timmy is not?! * - * Jorgen: What? You saw the Cave Drawing too. Pink hat, buck teeth, T.T. I'm not perfect, okay? * Wanda: It doesn't matter, Timmy. You'll always be our Chosen One. * Otis: Well, looks like the universe is save for now. * '-' * Human Fluttershy: I wonder what we'll do today after. * Human Pinkie Pie: Let's party!!! * Goofy: Yeah, let's celebrate! Besides the villains ran away. * Spike: Yeah. It's a good to know. * Abby: Good thing, the bad guys retreated after all. * Peck: Unless she have a new plan to come back. * Otis: Ah, what are the odds of that? * - * - * - (up at space) * Man: This is the Big Dipper Brigade. We're clear in the night sky. No signs of the Darkness. Wh-what is-- Oh, No! * Timmy: Well, it's great to know that everything is fine in the universe. (Then, the stars in the sky is gone again, and meanwhile at back with the Villains) * Dr. Facilier: Well, what now? * Hades: We were SO CLOSE!!!! So close to have revenge on that stupid stuffed bear and his friends but now we failed!! * Jafar: We lost!! * - * - * - * - * Maleficent: We're losers and Bowser's gonna eat us if he finds out we failed him! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: (laughs) * Iago: What's so funny? * Fidget: I don't know. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: (laughs) They're making this to easy! (laughs) You know when Timmy light the darkness and he thinks he did, but now for the first time. The heroes have thought we ran away and they think they've won. But they haven't won yet. * Maleficent: (laughs) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Can you taste the irony in that? * Iago: (laughs) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Shut up! What are you two laughing at? (gets some stuff) Alright we're back on schedule. * Hades: But boss. The darkness is gone. Maybe we should surrender to the heroes. (Evil Sunset Shimmer gets furious) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: You surrender to the heroes. Bowser we defeat them, we'll be victorious. * Hades: Okay, okay, chill. We'll get them, no problamo. But eh... the eliminators are gone. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Oh really, than why's the Head Eliminator is here? (Head Eliminator just pops in) * Hades: Oh. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: '''Come, guys. We've got Bowser's Plan to Complete. Next stop: Blue Moon/Hakuna Matata * '''Timmy: Eliminators down; the Darkness to go. And although I have no idea how we crushed those dudes with roller skates and weenies. * - * Abby: Well, I worried about this. * - * - * Abby: Well, I just can't, guys! * Timon: (to Abby) Then, maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. his throut Hakuna Matata. * Abby: Hakuna what? * Pumbaa: Hakuna, Matata. It means no worries. (Than Hakuna Matata song just started) Timon Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze. Timon It means no worries for the rest of your days. and Pumbaa It's our problem-free philosophy. Timon Hakuna Matata! * Abby: Hakuna Matata? * Pumbaa: Yes, it's our Motto. * Abby: What's a Motto? * Timon: Nothing, what's motto with you? (Timon and Pumbaa laughs) * Pumbaa: You know Abby, these two words will slove all you problems. * Timon: That's right, take Pumbaa for a example. Timon Why, when he was a young warthog ... Pumbaa When I was a young warthog! * Timon: (rubbing his ear) Very nice. * Pumbaa: Thanks. Timon He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal He could clear the Savannah after every meal Pumbaa I am a sensitive soul '' ''Though I seem thick-skinned '' ''And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind '' ''And oh, the shame! Timon He was ashamed! Pumbaa thought of changing my name! ' ' Timon Oh, what's in a name! ' ' Pumbaa And I got downhearted! Timon How did you feel? Pumbaa Every time I ... * Timon: Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of Abby. * Pumbaa: Oh, sorry. and Pumbaa Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! '' ''Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze. Peck It means no worries for the rest of your days. Timon Yeah, sing, child! ' ' and Peck It's our problem-free ... Pumbaa philosophy! Pumbaa and Peck Hakuna Matata! * Pig: So we got nothing to worry about when we finding the Blue Moon and without get in the trouble? * Timon: You, bechaa. * Rabbit: That right, Timon. If we just stay together, there's nothing to be scare about. * Donald Duck: Well, I'm agree with you and Timon, Rabbit. * Human Fluttershy: I hate to interruped the monments but, if we don't think a way to get the Blue Moon soon. Than we never stop the Darkness in time. * Human Applejack: You're right, Fluttershy. We can't let Evil Sunset Shimmer get a way of this. * Tigger: Yeah! If we don't stop her plans in time, Bowser Koppa will rule the world forever! * Eeyore: Or longer. * Mickey Mouse: '''Ah, come down everybody. Now I'm sure we're find a way to get to the Blue Moon soon or later. * '''Skipper: '''I hope you're right, Mickey. * '''Genie: Well, let's hope that we can find a way to get to the Blue Moon, before the villains get their first. * Otis: But the only problem is that we don't know where's this Blue Moon is. * Human Applejack: And with all of Timmy's friends have been captured form Eliminators, there's no way we can find the planet easily. * Human Fluttershy: It could be anywhere? * Human Rairty: Anywhere? How will I ever pick the right outfit?! Heroes vs Villains/Celestia Smile * Timmy: *phew* One down fouthteen to go. * Polar Bear: I have been waiting for you. * Timmy: A talking polar pear. You must be the guardian of the ice wand. What will I have to do to prove I'm the chosen one? * Polar Bear: Are you the chosen one? * Timmy: Yep. * Polar Bear: Eh, works for me beaver boy. (puts on the glasses) From outer moons to distant suns, the Ice wands growns for the Chosen One. (Then Ice Wand just appear and Others just comes in) * Wanda: Timmy, you're okay. * Jorgen: And you guys found the final wand, which is really big, like my ears. I just heard a fly break wind in Africa. (Jorgen now had small ears) * Turbo Thunder: Quick, Timmy, clap twice so the Ice Wand, can join the wands of fire and wind. and Destory the Darkness. And defeat the Villains. * Timmy: No. * Everyone: Uh? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT?! * Piglet: What?! * Winnie the Pooh: What?! * Rabbit: What?! * Eeyore: Huh?! * Otis: What?! * Otis's Friends: Say What?! * Human Pinkie Pie: What?! * Timon: What?! * Pumbaa: What?!? * Simba: What? * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: What?! * Jorgen: "No!?" What do you mean "no"? You heard Turbo Thunder, unite the wands and truelly, it'll be fun. * Timmy: But it's not attacking. In ancient times, did The Darkness attack Fairy World, or were fairies so scared when they saw it, they'd panicked and attacked first? * Jorgen: '''Come on. That is crazy talk about something that happened a long time ago. But, yes, that's pretty much how it went down. * '''Timmy: '''And Turbo Thunder, what did The Darkness do to Wonder World when it arrived? * '''Turbo Thunder: Well, It was really scary-- And big. Yeah, it was really scary and big-- Real big-- Uh... Did I say it was scary? * Timmy: And? * Turbo Thunder: We panicked and blasted it with wonder rockets. * - * - * - * - * Wanda: But what about the prophecy? Its saids you suppose to unite the wands and blast the magic into the Darkness. * Timmy: We are gonna unite the wands and blast the magic into The Darkness. * Timon: (as Prince Varen) How? There's nothing we can do now. * Timmy: We just have to add some extra wands and a little Poof magic. * Everyone: Aw... * Timmy: I wish there were Ice Wands on all the Planets in the Solar System. (All the Fairies put The Ice Wands in the Solar system) * Jorgen: Okay. The Planets are all Wanded up. I hope this works! * Familer Voice: Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic879 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Remakes Category:Transcripts Remakes